A DragonBall Christmas?
by Anime-Goddess2
Summary: Me and Piccolo Dragon got together and wrote a comedy about the Z gang on christmas. It's written in a different style than most, well just R/R trust me, you wont regret it!


****

__

****

**_A DragonBall Christmas?_******

****

**Written jointly by****:  **Anime_Goddess and PiccoloDragon****

****

Disclaimer- we own all of DragonBall Z!! Akria stole it from us in a malicious scheme to over throw the world!!! Damn him!!!!… Kidding we own nothing, not the characters, or the famous show DragonBallZ…drat!

****

Story- Basically, a comedy story thought up  off the spur of the moment. When two FF.net veterans decided to do something just for laughs. Its about the Z gang gathering at the Look out for Christmas. Yes its been done, but I guarantee this one has some spins to it, ones you have never seen!

****

 Installment 1-    they gather! 

****

****

**Anna **** Lindsey**  
  
Tess Meeko  
Piccolo Gohan  
Yamcha Master Roshi  
Chi-Chi Kami  
Krillin Vegeta  
Oolong Bulma  
18 Puar  
Goku Mr.Popo  
  
  
  
  
The afternoon was crisp with the scent of snow, a gathering had been  
organized at the lookout, a Christmas celebration to be exact, Bulma was  
in  
charge of organization, enlisting the assistance of Chichi, they  
planned  
the entire day to its last detain, from decorations to stories.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"I think that is finally it..." Bulma said with a loud sigh as she  
whipped  
her brow and looks about at the finished product. The tables were set,  
and  
the decorations were splendid. They even had a Christmas tree set up,  
with  
a  
present for everyone coming. Her blue-green eyes fell to her  
watch."Yikes,  
we just finished in time Chi-Chi."  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chichi turned her attention away from the last bout of holly she was  
adjusting to the wall. "Already?, awe I wish we had more time I would  
have  
like to have decorated the doors a little more" she sighed stepping  
down  
from the chair she stood on. Apart from that the decorations were a  
splendor to the already splendid lookout, holly and tinsel downed the  
walls  
in creative poses & an array of colour.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Bulma nodded slightly in agreement,  
her eyes wandered over the room, they had decorated anything that would  
stand still, even the hi-tech CD player in the far corner. "Tess, could  
you  
go ahead and start the Christmas Music?" she looked down at the table  
before  
her and straightened it a bit. "Tess?"  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Tess almost oblivious to Bulma's calling, sat in a chair in the far  
corner beside  
one of the tall black speakers, Reading that years guiness book of  
records,  
she mouthed the  
words off the page silently following them with her index finger, Her  
auburn hair fastened  
in a bun at to base of her skull with floral pattern velvet scrunchi.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Bulma's gaze found her colleague from work beside one of the speakers.  
"Tess."  
She sighed and walked over to her, placing her hand flat on the book's  
opened pages. "This is a party Tess. Why are you reading?"  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Tess stared at Bulma's hand for a second before looking up into her blue  
eyes.  
"Oh I know, I'm sorry, but you guys looked like you were handling things  
very  
well, and I didn't want to make things any more difficult." Shrugged Tess,  
her voice timid and soft, she was grateful of Bulma's kindness for inviting  
her; she was not very popular for party invitations. "And I don't get much  
of a chance to  
read outside of work" She smiled sincerely.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Bulma laughed shortly, "Don't  
sweat it, but I'd stop now, I think they'll be here soon!" She said  
turning  
and walking towards the main door.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Tess Nodded, placing the book down on the ground beneath her chair, she  
stood up walking toward the stereo, searching it she put in a CD, she  
spun the  
first son, ' Jingle bell Rock '. The song began and Tess started for  
the door, on the  
way she passed Chichi who was carrying a box of loose, unwanted  
decorations  
into a back room, "Ohh that's a great choice, Gohan loves that song" She  
called  
zipping past as she heard Bulma calling out the arrival of their first  
guests.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Bulma was standing in the open part of the look out as Gohan landed be  
himself. "Hey there kid!" she smiled  
Gohan nodded happily and looked around, though his face fell slightly upon  
seeing he was the first there. "Is Piccolo still coming Bulma?"  
She shrugged, "Goku said Piccolo agreed to make an appearance. Man kid, you're  
growing! How old are you now?" Blushing he clasped his hands behind him. "15  
and a half." "Wow, you're almost all grown up huh?" The boy giggles faintly  
and looked behind him "DAD!! Hurry up!!" He returned his gaze forward to see  
Kami slowly approaching. "Hello Mr.Kami! Sir! Thank you for letting us use  
the Lookout!" Kami smiled warmly and shook his head, "It's no problem really,  
and it does my heart good to see everyone again."  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Hey guys...What's new?" called the familiar voice of Goku from the door,  
landing  
seconds after Gohan. Goku greeted Kami curiously and also waved toward  
Bulma  
and the girl who stood close to the stereo he had never seen before.  
Suddenly Chichi  
walked out from the back room.  
"Its about time Goku, we have been, waiting here all morning what kept you  
two?"  
Chichi asked looking to both Goku and Gohan her hands clasped firmly on her  
hips.  
"Uhh sorry Hun, we were kinda just getting some other stuff out of the way"  
Goku  
chuckled shrugging his shoulders. Tess watched the interaction standing  
close by to Kami, she  
giggled at Goku and Gohan's apparent fear of Chichi, then she felt Bulma's hand  
clasp her  
around her right arm pulling her in the direction of the their two first  
guests.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gohan's attention left his mother and went to the nice looking lady  
Bulma was bring over. "Is she your friend Bulma?" Kami smiled on, glad to  
see Goku once again. But he then closed his eyes. His telepathic abilities  
reaching out for the one whom he shared his life. *Piccolo? Are you coming,  
or are you going to break Gohan's heart? *  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Not to far away flying at a casual pace, Piccolo heard Kami's plea, he  
rolled his eyes in annoyance. *I am on my way old man, don't have a cardiac  
arrest* he hissed  
back telepathically, Kami did not respond. Piccolo never enjoyed these  
gatherings, he  
simply tolerated them all that occurred was a group of humans eating,  
talking and  
then passing around gifts, while he leaned against a pillar or wall  
meditating.  
"Ridiculous" he said aloud. But he knew he could not let Gohan down, it  
had been  
a long time since he had seen the boy, he was anxious to see what he had  
become; he  
continued his flight toward the lookout.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kami scowled and shook his head.  
  
Vegeta watched the goings on from a distance, his back props against the  
wall and his arms loosely folded across his strong chest in a manner not  
uncharacteristic of him. He was, for the most part only there for the food.  
As much as he 'despised' Earth and everyone on it (bull $h*t!), he did  
approve of Mr. Popo's cooking. Aside from that, he attended this  
minasheri, only to avoid a verbal on slot from Bulma.  
  
Outside the next guests arrived. Master Roshi and (Oolong puar and Yamcha  
normally hang with him. but your call) But Master had, a date??! Yes Beside  
him strode a woman standing at about 5'7" with slightly longer than shoulder  
length hair, the color of silver and curled tightly with two snow colored  
cat ears peeking out. As she came closer her expression was easily seen to  
be, irritated, and not amused. She also bore a studded black leather collar  
and was on a leash. She wore a white tank top and metallic white spandex that  
were just at fingertip length. Her skin was alabaster which made her sky  
blue eyes seen unreal.  
"HI guys!" Master Roshi shouted, he looked around and grinned. "Its good to  
see I wasn't missing anything yet." The woman crossed her arms and sighed. A  
tail could now be seen gently swaying side to side, its fur matching the  
hue of her hair.  
Bulma listened to the growing silence and decided to be the first to ask.  
"Alright Roshi, who's this, and how much did you pay her?"  
Roshi laughed insanely and scratched his head. "This is Meeko, and I didn't  
pay her anything."  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At hearing that Tess's eyebrow raised a notch, Bulma warned her about master  
Roshi's. Behavior, and to keep her distance, which Tess did without a second  
thought, she shrugged off the thought and decided to go back and speak to  
Gohan, he seemed like a harmless young man and had impeccable manners.  
  
"Its true Bulma, he didn't pay her anything, she is a special girl" interrupted  
Oolong stepping forward to stand beside Meeko, Slyishly Oolongs began  
stretching his hand out toward Meeko's ankle his eyes becoming little slits  
as his fingers came closed to the young woman's alabaster skin. "Oolong what  
do you think you are doing?" A voice asked casually from behind, Oolong  
swiftly pulled his hand back away from Meeko's slender leg, and turned around  
  
"Nothing Yamaha why don't you and that kitty cat of yours go and find someone  
else's business to interrupt" Oolong answered in a low growl, none to please by  
Yamaha's interruption as he landed a few feet behind him.  
  
Yamaha raised an eyebrow, he had arrived in time to see Oolongs perverted  
behavior and decided to step in, even though he himself found Meeko to be  
quite irresistible, he couldn't blame the little ham for trying to do what  
he did.  
  
"Hmm, fine I will Oolong, just watch yourself I don't wanna have to step in  
like that again" Yamaha pointed out, smiling as he walked by and over toward  
where Goku and Chi were seated, Chichi had calmer her shouting at Goku and  
Gohan for their lateness, taking into account that this was indeed a holiday  
and special one, so a sparring session on the side would not hurt.  
  
------------------------------  
Meeko had her sleek ears tilted back against her head, showing her attitude  
towards the experience, her tail now wrapped around her leg.  
  
Master Roshi nodded. "I'll tell ya all about the wish I made during dinner  
Bulma. Now come on Meeko say hello to everyone"  
  
The woman sighed heavily, "Hello to everyone..." her voice was deep and pure  
or tone, but lack any emotion other that irritation. 'I want to be in a  
small dark place, I want to run and hide, I want to be under a table, behind  
a couch. Somewhere! Anywhere but out in the open like this. All these  
people!' Her eyes were narrow, but they darted from person to person  
nervously.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, "I should have guessed. Smutty magazines weren't enough  
for you. So you got the Dragon to make you something to play with. That's  
just.. sick." utterly disgusted, she walked towards where Goku, Chichi, Yamcha,  
and Puar were sitting. Puar was perched faithfully on Yamaha's shoulder  
  
Gohan blinked in Master Roshi's direction but returned his attention to Tess.  
"I'm glad Mrs. Bulma invited you, I don't get much chance to meet new  
people." he smiled brightly.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Tess also refraining her gaze away from Master Roshi's direction, she  
smiled shyly from Gohan's comment.  
"Me neither, I am usually in the laboratory or at home, I don't go out much"  
She responded looking at Gohan.  
Tess continued, shuffling in her seat. "Bulma is so very kind, I was very  
surprised when she invited me actually,  
but I am very glad too." Tess assured to Gohan. They were close to the same  
age, which was good; they  
would have much in common with one another.  
  
Outside another voice was heard, one that Goku was pleased to hear, he  
immediately stood up from his seat beside Chichi, Yamaha and Bulma who were  
all conversing together, they seem to always find something to speak about  
and there was never a dull moment, but outside another person had arrived  
who fit in just the same.  
  
Goku stepped out the door walking past the irritated Meeko an Master Roshi  
who held on to her leash.  
  
"Hey Krillin!" Waved Goku, up ahead landed the familiar face of the once  
monk he had known since his childhood years, only difference being the once  
bald Krillin had a head of rowdy black hair and standing beside him was the  
beautiful android 18.  
  
"Hey Bro good to see you again.. How have you been?" shouted Krillin  
thrilled to see his old friend,  
  
"Great Krillin, gosh you let your hair grow out, you look great!" they shook  
hand laughing and smiling, Goku then looked up to the stern faced blond  
the stood close by.  
  
"Hi 18, how have you been?" inquired the kind hearted saiyajin.  
18 stood with her arms folded beneath her breasts, her cold blue eyes still  
much the same as they had always been.  
  
"Fine, yourself?" She asked, in mild tone not particularly concerned with  
his answer.  
  
After greetings were exchanged, Goku let them inside to where the others  
were, Instantly Krillin took notice of the tall, slim woman standing beside  
master Roshi, she looked vaguely familiar to him, but he decided to let it  
pass as they approached Bulma and the others that were seated together.  
  
"Hey guys" Krillin said waving his hand briefly.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Bulma smiled brightly,"Hey Krillin, 18! I'm glad you two could make it!"  
Master Roshi came to seat himself with Gohan and Tess at the table just  
beside Goku and Bulma's. Meeko, oddly enough, sat on the floor, her calm  
exterior seeming to give way slowly to nervousness. Gohan smiled down at  
her. "Hi Miss Meeko, I'm Gohan" he held forth his hand, and Meeko sniffled  
it, ears twitching lightly and she looked up at him and moved back, "Hi"  
Roshi laughed and stroked Meeko's hair roughly, making her ears tilt flat to  
the side, her irritated expression returning. "She is a far better person  
than she ever was a cat! Right Meeko my sweet !?" Meeko huffed, tail slapping  
the tile. Gohan blinked, "She was a Cat? Whoa..." he blinked down at her.  
Puar crossed her tiny arms, "I Thought as much."  
  
Everyone turned to hear Vegeta laughing loudly, and manically. He was shaking  
his head as he was walking off into another room, his laugher still  
hysterical and loud, audible through the walls for a little while. Bulma  
blinked, "Why am I worried all of a sudden?"  
  
Roshi laughed, "Ah, don't worry about it, I just drove him mad with  
Jealousy."  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
A few others raised an eyebrow at the maniacleness of Vegeta's laugh,  
including Chichi.  
"That's something you do not see everyday" she said to 18 who stood beside  
her  
18 took a glance at Meeko then turned back and looked at the wall again.  
"Hmm" was all she said, Krillin by her side as he chatted to Tess.  
  
"So you work with Bulma huh?" inquired Krillin, it was mentioned during  
their brief introduction that she was a friend of Bulma's.  
"Yes I do, I work in the laboratory in chemical engineering" Said Tess.  
Krillin smiled, "Wow that a real responsible job, are you enjoying you time  
there?" he asked graciously.  
Tess nodded smiling widely "Ohm yes very much, Bulma is very kind so are  
Mr. & Mrs. Briefs.  
  
Meanwhile Goku stood closest to the entrance, in a slight enigma at Vegeta's  
sudden outburst of laugher as he raised an eyebrow, then felt small surge of  
power a bit high to the side, he turned his body around already smiling at  
who had arrived.  
"Hey Piccolo, its about time you got here" Said Goku grinning as he walked  
toward the great namek whom had arrived inconspicuously to many, but allowed  
only Goku to sense his arrival.  
  
"Goku..." Nodded Piccolo in return. He took position beneath one of Mr.  
Popo's well cared for palm trees, he had no intension of meeting or greeting  
the others.  
"I'm glad you came, Gohan really wants to see you, gosh you should see him  
Piccolo he has grown so much" Said Goku with pride, his chest filling with  
air.  
Piccolo smirked. "I'm certain he has, I am also anxious to see him Goku"  
uttered Piccolo in his low voice, closing his eyes he continued leaning  
against the thick trunked palm tree.  
  
"Great come on in them, lets go se everyone" Goku slapped Piccolo on the  
shoulder of his weighted training clothing, Piccolo's eyes widened from the  
sudden loud slap, but he soon composed himself with a growl, against his  
will he followed along after Goku toward the main room where the party was  
being held.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gohan heard his father talking to someone just out side, and the voice that  
replied was deep, and unmistakable. The boy leapt to his feet and, as his  
father entered, brushed past him, halting in his Sensei's path, "Mr.  
Piccolo!!" He could barely contain his joy as it sparkled in his eyes. Gohan  
resisted the urge to hug his mentor, not wishing to embrace him.  
  
Bulma looked up and smiled, it wasn't the brightest, but deep down she did  
appreciate Piccolo's coming, it meant so much to Gohan. She waved to him a  
greeting before continuing her conversation with Tess and Krillin.  
  
Meeko's ears twitched slightly as she watched the goings on by the door. 'I  
kinda like him, he's nice, really nice.' she thought watching Gohan.  
In a far corner on the room Kami stood and waved his staff to greet His  
'son' to the festive occasion.  
  
Mr. Popo began bringing out the food, but gave the saiyan Goku a rather  
weary look, but Bulma was ready for this. "Goku, you stay outside until all  
of the food is here." She spoke in a tone that demanded attention, in the  
back of her mind she wondered where Vegeta was, not good to have a Saiyan  
running round without a chaperon.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Goku who was then plopped down on the couch next to Chichi, his fists  
beneath his chin, he sulked inwardly from Bulma ordering him outside. then  
stood up and did as he was asked, standing he walked past Piccolo and Gohan  
whom were still engaged in conversation, where Gohan did most of the talking  
, and waited outside.  
  
Piccolo was astonished at Gohan's appearance, he had grown so very much,  
become a young man, and he felt almost like a father a since of pride  
swelling in his chest, as he listened to the young man speak.  
  
He then acknowledged the greeting he received from some and immediately took  
the time to identify the ki's of those who were present, there was Gohan of  
course and Goku, he also found Vegeta, Yamaha, Chichi, Bulma, 18, Krillin,  
Kami, Master Roshi and the smaller ones like Puar and Oolong, he then  
realized there were two unfamiliar ki's in the room, he didn't bother to  
inquire about them, but did take an inconspicuous glance around, he  
immediately spotted one a graceful woman on the floor whom stared intently at  
Gohan, she was almost cat like.. wait.. she IS cat like.  
  
He raised an eyebrow ridge at the woman's form, extremely attractive to any  
males tastes, though he considered those feelings irrelevant, he did watch her  
for a few moments more, then he turned to search for the other ki, and his  
eyes landed upon a girl, as she spoke to Bulma who seemed to be on the  
search for someone and Krillin, she was unfamiliar to him and he decided to  
leave it there.  
  
Yamaha moved quickly to help Mr. Popo as he stumbled in with yet another  
large platter of food, Yamaha assisted him to place it down upon the  
enlarged table.  
  
"Whoa easy there Mr.Popo, maybe you need to start training with some of us  
"Joked Yamaha.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Popo laughed and whipped the sweat from his brow. "Thank you Yamcha." He then  
went to retrieve the remainder of dinner.  
```````````````(30 minutes later)  
  
Dinner was all laid out and everyone was seated, Vegeta had returned when  
food beckoned. The seating arrangements were as thus.  
  
Bulma |Vegeta|MasterRoshi|Tess|Krillin|18|  
Chichi|Goku|Gohan|Piccolo|Yamcha|Puar|Oolong|  
  
Mr.Popo and Kami declined from dinner, neither fond of the saiyan dining  
experience. But Gohan managed to beg his mentor into staying with him.  
Meeko, being of the feline genre sat on the floor behind Roshi's seat with  
her plate on the floor. Her leash was tied securely to his chair leg.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Goku was the first to reach out to grasp a handful of food, he received a   
large nudging from Chichi at his unethical manners.  
"GOKU, dear, use the spoon that accompanies the particular dish" Chichi said   
gingerly faking a smile after receiving stares from some of the group at   
her outburst. Goku shrugged his shoulders and did as he was asked to avoid   
his wife's wrath.  
  
The majority of the group bursts out in laughter.  
Into the meal, Krillin dipped his fork into 18 plate taking out a piece of   
ham and eating it, he looked up to see an irritated glare on 18 face, he   
chuckled nervously before returning to his own plate. Oolong draped his arm   
over the table beside Puar as he devoured his fill, his eyes at the head of   
the table as were everyone else's, Goku and Vegeta had begun their meal.  
  
After a few moments everyone turned away trying to conserve their stomachs   
from what they had just witnessed, the two sayajins shoveling food into   
their mouths like madness, All but Tess managed to pull themselves away,   
she stared at them both in a mix of awe and disgust.  
  
"I'm sorry, I think ill just have a drink if its alright" Tess uttered   
placing her fork in her the plate of half eaten food pushing it away with   
her right hand, hoping she was not being rude. Krillin was on hand to   
answer her calling. "Sure Tess" he said pouring her a glass of water " don't   
worry you will get use to it" he said in a whisper & a chuckle understanding   
her situation. She smiled hoping she could control her stomach that wanted   
so much to do back flips into her throat, she heard a faint low huff of   
disagreement from the other side of the table, she looked up and saw,   
Piccolo.  
  
With his arms folded over his chest he leaned back from the table with his   
eyes shut. She had not been formally introduced to him, but his presents   
made her nervous, as did meeting anyone new.  
  
Gohan looked up to see Tess staring at Piccolo with mixed feelings and   
decided to step in.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Um, Mr. Piccolo? Have you met Tess yet? She's really nice and she's quiet   
and shy, kinda like ya, ya know? " He gestured over to Tess Hoping Piccolo   
would respond.  
  
On the other side of the table, behind Roshi, Meeko tapped her tail harshly   
against the tile floor, bored and impatient, for she had finished eating   
what she wanted several minutes ago. 'I'm bored...' she huffed, but something   
caught her eye then, it made her grow rigid. A shoestring, loose from its   
shoe, gently waving side to side as the wearer swung his foot around in a   
childish manner. A predatory gaze crossed her eyesya know the one they   
get!   
  
In a flash she launched herself under the table and latched onto Gohan's   
right foot. The table shuttered slightly and he lifted the table cloth to   
see Meeko, now staring up at him with large eyes.  
  
"Um, hello.. Meeko is it?" The saiyan boy chirped and Meeko nodded   
slightly, "Yeah, Gohan is it?" The boy nodded, Meeko grinned nervously and   
released his foot, "Um.. nice.. shoes.. just was.. admiring that..shoes.. mhmm"   
she then crawled back to sit behind Roshi. "Phew.." she whipped the sweat   
from her forehead. Gohan stared at the two white ears that he could barely   
see behind Roshi, sweat drop still firmly planted to the side of his face.

* * *

Piccolo did not respond, he continued to sit with his arms folder neatly against the his chest, but he did take one last observation of the young woman sitting across from him. He opened one eyes skillfully as took in her appearance, the moment his eyes landed upon her, she turned away, obviously nervous. Piccolo found this both a comfort and irritation, a comfort that she did in deed respect him, but on the other hand, a female staring at him was not on his to do list.

She still had not touched the food she pushed aside after seeing Goku an Vegeta's table manners, he did not exactly blame her, her large, sharp blue eyes would have picked up anything out of sorts, in his opinion...

Tess looked down at Meeko who had come back to her original place; she was filled with subtle giggles as she watched Gohan's shocked expression when Meeko made a surprise call beneath the table.

Chichi and was conversing with 18 about the various songs which her and Bulma had planned for the evening.18 did not seemed to utterly interested, she only nodded to let Chichi know she was being heard, but lot listened to.

Goku, amazingly enough, sensed his winter like gorging to peek beneath the table cloth as the alabaster fur of Meeko's white tail disappeared back to her place behind Master Roshi, still unsure why Gohan had an enormous sweat drop hanging off the side of his forehead.

"Ahh.. Gohan.. Son, are you ok?" inquired Goku slowly, unsure if his son was still technically in the same dimension as the rest of them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------

-----------------

--------

----

--

-

Tah Dah!!! What did you guys think? I hope you liked it, and if you did, and have the slightest yearning to hear what happens next, I suggest you review, I want at least 5 before moving along. But I probably will anyway, but, do you guys out there, wanna make two writers happy? Make our days a little brighter? Do ya? Then please, click the lil review button Pleeaaase?

_~Anime_Goddess_

_~PiccoloDragon_


End file.
